


Hardly Working

by danny_the_coolest



Series: House o' Dreams [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, coworkers!au, friends being teasing lil shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_the_coolest/pseuds/danny_the_coolest
Summary: Anne and Gilbert can't keep it in their pants during work hours and that brings trauma for Cole.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: House o' Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871320
Kudos: 63





	Hardly Working

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this on tumblr and I liked the result a lot, so enjoy! -Danny

“Did you have to come to work wearing this shirt?”

“I know you love it, so of course I had to,” Gilbert smirked, pulling her closer by the waist and deepening the kiss.

Anne groaned but didn’t pull back. Even if their relationship was relatively new they’d grown used to sneak away during their short breaks whenever one of them was in the mood… which was always.

The office they were currently in was a supply room kinda forgotten since it was a the very end of the second floor. However, kinda forgotten doesn’t mean abandoned, anyone could walk in and find them like a couple of teenagers trying to get away with their mischief.

Which was exactly what happened when Cole abruptly stepped into the room and jumped back just as quickly at the sight.

“Fuck!” He yelled.

“Shit!” Gilbert hit the back of his head trying to disentangled himself from Anne.

“Dammit,” Anne grimaced.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Cole entered a second time, now making sure both of his friends were standing decently apart. “Some of us are trying to work here!”

“What’s happening?” Ruby and Philippa got closer, hearing the yelling from each of their desks.

“I came here looking for a folder and these two were going at it like it’s a Motel room!” Cole said, though he was clearly enjoying this.

“Honestly Cole, that’s an exaggeration,” Gilbert scolded. “We still had our clothes on–”

_“Still?”_

“You’re not helping, Gilbert!” Anne groaned. “Listen can you move so we can go back to work, then?”

“Wait, you two were kissing? For real?” Philippa laughed. “Oh my! Bash is going to love this!”

“Not a word to Bash!” Gilbert warned.

“Not a word,” Cole smiled sheepishly at the same time snapped a few pictures.

“Cole!” Anne hissed.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Ruby exclaimed, beaming. “Anne’s been dying to ask you out for months now, I thought I’d never happened! Wait till I tell Moody, he’ll be so glad…”

“Months?” Gilbert turned to look at his girlfriend with a smirk. “I thought you’d only said yes that time I ask you out only to shut me up.”

“Okay well, maybe I lied a little,” The young woman huffed.

“No need to brag, Blythe,” Phil raised a brow. “Everyone in this office saw you mope around the building when Anne rejected you the first time.”

“That’s not true!”

“Jerry!” Phil looked over her shoulder to one of the desk on her left. “What did you tell me last week when I ask how Gilbert was doing?”

Jerry’s head peered over to them.

“It’s been a month since he last listened to that sappy Sam Smith song! The one Anne said she liked that time at Jane’s birthday party–”

Anne cackled, looking at Gilbert with a mocking smile.

“You’re so dramatic…”

“Says the girl that has a list of baby names on her desk with the last name ‘Blythe’ on them…” Jerry continued relentlessly.

“What?!”

“Nevermind that!” Anne said, turning scarlet.

“Well, that was fun,” Cole smirked. “I can’t wait to see Roy’s face when he finds out. He just lost fifty bucks!”

“Bash just won eighty though, lucky bastard,” Phil grumbled.

Then Cole shut the door on their faces, Anne and Gilbert dreading the moment they’d have to walk out of that supply room.


End file.
